THE PPG AND RRB TURTH OR DARE!
by cherrylime 99
Summary: here the deal you give me turth or dares and i post then is my story! so reiwn
1. Chapter 1

me:hi people of earth it me cher cher (my nick name) and im bring you an ppg turth or dare!

bubble:this not going to end good is it

me:(chuckld evily)mwhahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahaah(chocking) mmmm sorry about that

ppg and rrb:O_O plz help us!

me:oh shut up you big babys i dont not own the ppg or rrb but i do own my couterpart and sister on with the story

* * *

me:(hideing up a tree)heheh oh!(see the ppg and rrb) time to my plan into actshin (grab a sack)

(with the ppg and rrbs)

blossom:hey do you hear something?

bubble:now that you ask yea what about you BC?

buttercup:yea oh about you... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

me:hello teehee (grab the ppg into the sack with rrb)

(while inside the sack)

buttercup:HEY LET ME OUT YOU BICTH OR I SEWAR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU IN TO A FUCKING UP RAP DOLL!?(punch and kick the bag reapteally)

bubble:what happening guys?!

blossom:i dont know but something wack up about this girl!

me:HEY I HERAD THAT (kick the bag)

blossom:hey!

brick:(hug blossom) just let go blossy just let it go

blossom:(clam down) thank brick

bunny:_let it go let it go cant hold it back anymore let it go let it go..._

the rrb:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! plz let us go i promise that well be go plz i cant take more of this torcth!

me:let me think more it... NO XD

(the ppg get a idea)

blossom:_let it go let it go cant hold it back anymore_

bubble:_let it go let it go turn away and slam the door_

bunny:_i dont care with there going to say _

buttercup:_let the storm rage on!_

all the ppg:_ the cold never bother me anway!_

birck:Stop it plz we do anything!

boomer:plz just stop!

benny:im beggin here just stop!

bucth:(crying) why me why not brick!

brick: what!

(with me)

me:(open the door to my "amzing" room) well we are here (open the sack to let the ppg and rrb out of the bag)

blossom:(fly up to me) what is your prolbem!

buttercup:yeah give us one good reasone that i shoudnt bet the blood out of you!

me: if try to get close to me (grab my laptop) i will make sure that you died!

ppg and rrb:O_O (back away)

me:good

bunny: at least tell us why where here

me:your here to play turth or dare

ppg and rrb: oh no

me: oh yes

* * *

me: ok that all the time we have for

buttercup:rewie or eles (punch into her hand)


	2. Chapter 2

me: hi peolpe im back with chapter 2 XD

boomer:can i say the thinging XD

me:sure go ahead

boomer:yay! cherrylime 99 do not own me,my bros and the ppgs but she does own her sister and couterparts!

me:good boy (give boomer a cookie and tickles his ear)on with the story!

boomer:(tap his foot reaptely)woof woof woof!

* * *

me:hi!

ppg and rrb: oh no she back!

me:that rigth but i bring some with us today

brick:who?

(kitty and bruies walk in)

me:hi guy

kitty and bruies:hey sis

ppg:that your sister!?

kitty:yea why?

rrb:she kidnap us!

ppg:yea!

(kitty look at me)

me:what?

kitty:noting let just start the game

me:kk!

bruies:you guys are toast!

blossom: oh boy

me:oh powermasterstorywriter sent us some turth and dare

ppg and rrb:oh no!

me:oh yes! we will start the dare first! puff: torturt the boy again with a girly song and bubble:become hardcore again and beat up everyone in the room and stay like that for 3 chapters

rrb:WE HATE YOU POWERMASTERSTORYWRITER!

me:and she/he hate you to girl do your thing

blossom:_these animals don't listen no not one little bit they run around out of control and throw their hissy fist it up to me to stop caues plainly you can see it got to be my deistiny and it what my cutie mark is telling me!__  
_

rrb:nooooooooo! (try to run away can't)

me:you just go to love super gule!

bubble:_ i try to keep them laughing put smile upon there face but on matter what i try to do it bit of a disgrace i have to entertain them it there for all to see it got to be my destiny and it what my cutie mark is telling me!_

buttercup:_ i don't care much for picking fruit and plowing feilds ain't such a hoot no matter i try i can't fix this busted water shoot! i got so many chores to do it no fun being me but it have to be my destiny and it what my cutie mark it telling me!_

bunny:_lookee here at what i made i think it a dress i know it does'nt look like much im under some disterss would ya'll give me a hand here and help me fix this mess! my destiny is not pretty but it what my cutie mark is tell me!_

rrb:(crying ) plz no more well'd do anything plz!

me:let me think.. NO!

boomer:why me why not brick or benny

benny:hey!

brick:what you say boomer!

me:ok girl i think they have what the dervers

blossom:hey that fun!

bubble:sure was

buttercup:it was ok

bunny:yup

me: ok the next dare is that bubble go hard core and beat everone up!

bubble:ok how will i become hardcore

buttercup:i take care of that (get her oitc and rip it)

bubble:(go hard core) YOU SON OF A BICTH!

(one hour later)

blossom:owwww

buttercup: fuck that hurt!

bunny:ouchie!

boomer:dann it that girl can figth

brick:no kidding

me:(get better) ok that hurt alittle bit

kitty:i think she brock me ear

buries:oww son of fucker

benny:oooooowwwwww

me: think that all the time we have bye reader! (turn off cam)

* * *

me:sooo what you reader think plz sent me more turth or dare bye!


End file.
